Children
by Airi Shirokuro
Summary: Tenten and Neji's son gets abducted, and they go in search of him in the Hidden Village of the Clouds. What will they expect when the Raikage demands marriage from the child?
1. Chapter 1 Nijen

"Nijen? NIIII-JJJEEEENN?"

Neji called out at his old training grounds for his son. He finds his wife leaning on a tree watching their son nail bullseye every time.

"There you two are," Neji muttered, smiling.

She yawned. "Didn't you turn on your byakugan?"

He shook his head. "I just got home from my mission now, and I'm tired and hungry, and also almost passing out from chakra exhaustion."

She held his arm and hoisted herself up. "I have dinner back home. Can you wait for it or are you starving?"

He scowled. "'Almost passing out from chakra exhaustion.' So yeah, I'm starving."

She rolled her eyes. "How's about we have a picnic here? You watch Nijen, and I'll drop by home to pick up the food. Kay?"

He let out a small grin and said, "Alright."

She smiled and left.

Neji sighed.

Nijen turned around after noticing his father. "CHICHI!" He started running towards Neji happily.

Neji smiled and caught his son in his arms, swinging him around, then gave him a hug and set him down gently, kneeling to be face to face with a pair of white pearl eyes.

"How've you been, Nijen?"

"Good, I've been top notch at the academy! I hit all the targets and passed all my exams!"

Neji chuckled, "Just like me and your mother."

"Hahaoya has been tired lately, and she's eating a lot, and she hasn't been able to help me train. Why?"

Neji smiled. "Your mother is just... Stressed."

"Me and Hahaoya missed you, Chichioya!"

Neji stroked his long, sleek dark brown hair, tied just like his. His son's face was just like his, white byakugan eyes, fine chiseled features, but his skin was lightly tanned, and his hair was brown, a bit darker than his mother's.

"I've missed you both too. But the Hokage promised no more missions until your birthday is passed unless a big emergency." He said gently.

Nijen smiled, then waved to two children, one blonde and one with sleek black hair. "HI HINARU AND NAHINA!"

"HEY NIJEN!" the black haired boy woth sparkling blue eyes yelled. The blonde girl just smiled. Their parents trailed behind them.

"Good evening Lord Hokage. Hello Hinata."

Naruto smiled, holding Hinata's arm. "You kids don't go too far!"

"OKAY!" They started to run around chasing each other with shadow clones and playing around.

Naruto and Hinata sat down beside Neji.

"Where's the Missus, Hyuuga?" Naruto grinned.

Just then, Tenten leapt up beside them, carrying a basket full of food. "Hello Hokage-sama, Hinata! Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Yes, thank you very much. You shouldn't be running around too much, you know." Hinata whispered. Ever since she married Naruto, she hasn't been stuttering at all.

"Well, Neji was almost passing out, this was a one-time thing." Tenten grinned and set up the plates.

Naruto looked at Hinata, then at Tenten. "Wait, wait a minute. What do you mean? She's an active and available kunoichi, right?"

Hinata giggled. "Not all that much. She's bringing in another little ninja."

Naruto scratched his head and thought for a moment. Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks, and he nudged his cousin-in-law in the arm.

"Oh, I see, you two've been 'busy' lately," Naruto smirked to a blushing Tenten and blazingly angry Neji. Naruto whispered, "When'd you knock her up?" in Neji's ear and that just about did it.

Neji chuckled mockingly. "Last month, hahaha."

"Oohh, last month? Was that before or after the missio-OWW!" Neji punched him in the face.

"I apologize, Hokage-sama."

Naruto rubbed a huge red lump in his forehead and frowned, "It's alright, Hina can fix it! She can do anything!"

His wife blushed at that.

They chitchatted a bit while eating as the sun moved through the sky.

Just then, Nahina came bounding.

"HELP! HEEEEEEEELP!"

Nahina panted as Naruto got up to see what'd happened to his daughter. "What happened?"

"People came and tried to take us!"

At this, Neji and Tenten got up. "Where are they now?"


	2. Chapter 2 Sasuke steps in

"I'm going to Tsunade-sama for a mission, Sakane. I'll see you in two days." Sasuke told his daughter.

"But you just got home!" she yelled. Her black hair was tied up and her green eyes smoldered, and soon her hand was formed into a fist in both frustration and anger.

He approached her, sat on the ground to be face to face with the seven-year-old, stroking her hair. "Sakane, you have to understa-"

"YOU'RE NEVER HOME! You never spend any time with me anymore! You're always busy!" she snapped away from her father.

Sasuke stopped. It reminded him of how he used to act towards Itachi as a child.

"You're always busy!" echoed through his head.

"I'll be back. Don't worry." he replied stiffly, getting up. He stepped out of his home, and took a breath, as he heard his daughter start to cry, and Sakura coming to comfort her from the window.

"Hush..." was all he heard before he bounded off to the rooftops going to his solo mission. His timing was impeccable. Or it would've been. He went through the busy, noisy streets of Konoha, but all he heard was a crying and yelling child. It sounded like his. But there were three.

"AAAH! HAHAOYA! CHICHIOYA! HAHAOYA!"

Sasuke was piqued, and ran towards the children once he saw them.

Two of them had the byakugan, probably Neji and Tenten, and Hinata and Naruto's kids, since one was blonde, and the boy with the blue eyes and black hair ordered the blonde girl to call for help, when kunai slashed through the branches. The blue-eyed child was hit in the left arm, and the one with dark brown hair took initiative and got into position for what Sasuke believed to be Kaiten.

Sasuke shied back when he saw the blue orb or chakra appear protectively around the two children, and wondered why he was using this when there were no close-combat shinobi at the moment. At least, until he saw the backs of several shinobi.

"Come here, little Hyuuga boy! We just want to see your Byakugan secrets..."

That's when the weapons came around. Shooting out of every direction, kunai, shuriken, senbon, swords, daggers, arrows, spears, you name it, it was being shot out from the blue chakra. Sasuke can tell with his Sharingan that the Kaiten was weak, but its offensive attack with the weapons made him wary, and he didn't approach.

"Neji and Tenten." He smirked. "Well done." he ducked under when a kunai almost hit him in the face. He stayed behind the tree for several moments before there was no sound anymore. Until a scream. "CHI-mmn!"

"NIJEN! HINARU!"

Naruto and Neji appeared in front of their enemies, and Sasuke jumped up behind them.

"NMEENMEE!" the boy with blue eyes yelled, gagged. Why ever they wanted him, Sasuke didn't really know. He had no byakugan, and whatever Naruto could pass down to his children was beyond him.

"Let. them. go." Neji snarled from in between clenched teeth. Sasuke grabbed a kunai embedded in a nearby tree, and put one of the enemy shinobi in a chokehold.

"Silent killing?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, before slashing his neck. "I suppose so."

The other two ninja turned to the Uchiha, already weakened by several kunai embedded in their forearms and lower calves, a few senbon sticking out of the area under their knees, and one of them with a spearhead in his foot.

They turned when Naruto yelled out, "GIVE IT UP! I'M GONNA RASENGAN YOU TO DEATH, BELIEVE IT!"

One of them was bulky and strong-looking, suited up in all black and a black Kumogakure forehead protector on, shaggy brown hair falling and swaying around. The other one was smaller in frame, but had one long scar running down the side of his cheek, with sandy blonde hair and wearing a similar outfit, but with a red forehead protecter.

The large one cocked up an eyebrow. "So you're the infamous Hokage of Konohagakure, and Hachiro over there," he nodded to the other man, "must have your child."

His companion scruffily grabbed Hinaru by the edge of his orange sweater and lifted him up for all to see, while Naruto glared at him, eyes flashing, just for a second, into the red eyes of Kurama.

"Dai, why don't you show them the little Hyuuga?" Hachiro smirked.

Dai turned to Neji, lifting Nijen by the hair up to show the child to him. "And you must be the co-head of the Hyuuga clan, along with this Hokage's wife."

Neji snarled. "The Hyuuga are the strongest clan in Konoha."

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Ahem, still here!"

Neji activated his Byakugan and glared daggers at Sasuke. Sasuke would've had a dojutsu staring contest with him, but the kid was in trouble. Maybe next time.

Dai raised his eyebrows so high it disappeared in his brown bangs. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. "One and only."

There was a glare contest, Sasuke and Neji verses Dai and Hachiro, while Naruto felt left out, thinking, 'So this is what Sakura feels whenever me and Sasuke argue. Sigh.'

Then, Dai and Neji leapt up in the air, fury in their expressions. Hachiro was facing off with Naruto, while guarding the children. Sasuke leapt up to battle Dai with Neji.

Sasuke smirked. "This is gonna be fun."


	3. Chapter 3 What Tenten thinks

(1)-"Hahaoya" or "Haha" means "Mother", and "Chichioya" or "Chichi" means "Father".

(2)-"Oji-san" or "Oji" means "Uncle".

"Hinaru and Nijen are trying to fight them off, and, and, and-" tears stung the little blonde girl's white eyes, as they heard shrieks of "HAHAOYA! CHICHIOYA!" in the distance.

Neji and Naruto've got to find them. They have to.

'They'll be fine, Tenten, don't worry...' she told herself. 'It is the Hokage and Neji. They'll do it...'

"What happened, Nahina?" Tenten asked patiently, snapped out of her daze when the little girl hiccuped.

"Hinaru s-sent me o-off for-r help when h-he got injured. N-Nijen was trying t-to fend off a-all three of th-them!"

Hinata stroked the now crying girl's smooth sunshine blonde hair. The young girl's white eyes were spilling over with tears, and Tenten was so close to hyperventilating at the though of losing her baby, or more so, her baby's big brother. Nijen was so excited for a baby brother or sister, and, and-

Hinata lightly wept. Then it dawned on Tenten, after seeing her friend's tears. Her baby was being attacked. Her BABY was being ATTACKED and she couldn't do anything about it. Hinata broke down, feeling helpless. Of course she couldn't do anything, she couldn't just leave Nahina to Tenten in this state.

Hinata lifted her head. "Hinaru..." she whispered.

Tenten tried calming her down when Ino came by. "Inshi! Shanno! Come here, and say hello to your godmother and aunt!" she said to her twin girls.

They were both blonde (to Ino's relief) with different eyes. Inshi had her hair styled without any bangs, pulled up to see her small dainty, smart looking face, with a long ponytail gracing her back smoothly like her mother, but she had bored, tired, calculating black eyes like her father. Shanno had bright ice-blue eyes glowing with energy like her mother, and her blonde hair was in a high ponytail, spiking out with one large bang at the side of her head, almost obscuring her identical face.

Tenten grinned at the small girls. Hinata was their godmother, and Tenten loved those two. They were the ultimate team, always in sync. They loved to play tag with Nijen, and even if Inshi sometimes sits out, but Shanno is always quick to pick her up and get them back in the game. They'll usually make it more challenging for him, turn a game into ninja training.

"Haha (1), why is Auntie crying?" Shanno asked.

Ino was already filled in on the news, via Tenten.

"Uh, Hinaru and Nijen got into some trouble."

Inshi furrowed her brow, then relaxed, morphing her face into a mini version of Shikamaru's.

"What?" Shanno was quite worried now. She had a crush on Hinaru, and it was evident why.

He was a good-looking boy, bright blue eyes, sleek black hair like his mother, but spiky, sticking out on top of his head like Naruto, but with a few strands falling down to slightly frame his face, kind of like bangs.

"Don't worry about it, now go pick me some daisies with Inshi!" Ino shooed them off, while cradling Nahina in her arms.

The blonde twins looked at each other, then at the younger girl. Nahina had golden blonde hair that looked like Hinata's when she was younger, and slightly tan skin, with the byakugan, which Hinaru didn't inherit. She had tears spilling over her lashes and they felt bad for her.

"Can Nahina come?" Inshi asked her mother.

Ino was slightly surprised, but nudged Hinata lightly with her elbow asking permission. She was no longer weeping, but had her kekkai genkai activated, scanning the nearby area to see if Hinaru or Nijen were anywhere near them. She was so focused, that when Ino nudged her, she jumped. Ino nodded to her daughters who were holding Nahina's hands, trying to make her feel better.

"They all want to pick daisies." Ino said.

Hinata nodded. "But in our sight, girls."

Shanno smiled wildly, Inshi was already on her way, and Nahina, being dragged on by Shanno, was blushing at the attention.

"See, those are daffodils..." Inshi began.

They resumed with what they'd been doing, scanning the forest, chatting, and picking flowers until they heard an all too familiar scream.

"CHI-mmn!"

Tenten sat up, a bit too suddenly, and her head spun a bit.

"Easy there, I know that you're only, what, one month pregnant, but you shouldn't be doing that!" Ino argued, holding Tenten's shoulders, helping her balance.

"That was..." Hinata mumbled, and looked at Tenten. Something seemed to pass between them, and Hinata called in the girls. "Nahina! Inshi! Shanno!"

They came rushing. "Haha?" Nahina questioned.

"We're going to go help Chichi, alright?" Hinata explained to her little daughter.

"Oh... Can I help?"

Tenten said, "I'm sorry, it's too dangerous for you, stay here with, with... SHIKAMARU!"

"Hmm?" Shikamaru came strolling over. "Just came to check up on my wife and children."

"Shika, we need you to watch the kids." Ino said.

"Oji-san, (2)" Nahina smiled.

He sighed. "What a drag. Alright. Why, though?"

"Nijen and Hinaru are in trouble." Tenten said, wobbling to her feet. "We have to help Naruto and Neji."

Shikamaru thought for a minute. "Wouldn't it make more sense to just let them handle it? And Tenten, you're pregnant."

Tenten sighed. "I can't just stay here and let my first child die!"

"He won't die, at least not yet. This is some sort of replay of the Hyuuga Affair years ago." Shikamaru yawned.

Tenten stiffened. Neji had told her about it one time, in the dark of night on a mission while Lee was asleep. She couldn't see him, but she could tell that he'd been crying. Since Hinata and Neji were co-heads of the Hyuuga clan, Nahina and Nijen hadn't gotten the cursed seal. They'll rip out his eyes, and kill him, blind and helpless.

"So, so you mean..."

Shikamaru raised a brow, saying, "Tenten, there've been reports of shinobi hailing from Kumogakure all around Konoha. What else could this mean?"

Tenten furrowed her brow and thought for a second.

"But," Shikamaru continued, "Maybe they're looking for a fully matured Byakugan, like-"

"Neji!" Tenten cried out, realizing what will happen. Neji will give himself up rather than his son, since he had the seal, he never had it removed, and will protect the secrets of the Hyuuga. Like his father.

But, Neji knew what it was like living without a father. Heck, he and Tenten both knew what it was like without true parents, and that's what made it imperative that they're the perfect parents to their son. And his birthday was days away.

So there was only one thing to do.

Kill them all.


	4. Chapter 4 No

Neji and Sasuke were in a fierce taijutsu match with Dai.

"You're not gonna last a minute alone over there, you sure I should be helping Neji?" Sasuke yelled over at Naruto, while delivering a few kicks to a certain, ahem, area of the large shinobi, sending him flying backwards into a seething Neji, ready to incapacitate and/or kill Dai.

"Yeah, yeah, just kill that guy!" Naruto said, while circling Hachiro.

"I'm finishing this. Hakke rokujuyon sho!" Neji started to count in his head, and Dai found himself mesmerized by the speed of his hands, even if it was gonna kill him.

'Two, four, eight, sixteen, thirty-two, sixty-four!'

Dai stiffened, and toppled over. Neji looked down at him, angry still. After one last look, he went over to save his son.

Hachiro's expression was shocked, but his face flashed back to his deadly stare once again.

"Must not fail the mission." he muttered, pulling out two kunai. He twirled then around his fingers, before throwing one at Naruto, feigning battle. When he dodged, Hachiro pulled up Hinaru and pointed the kunai to his small neck. Hinaru had a resentful look in his eyes, and he tried to fight and wriggle out, but the man just pressed the weapon deeper into his skin, drawing blood. Then it dawned on them why they wanted the child.

See, Hinaru was a completely different story from Nijen or his sister. He was son of a Hyuuga head and Hokage, but he had no byakugan or special kekkai genkai whatsoever. He was okay at ninjutsu, and his taijutsu was decent, but he was strongest at genjutsu. No one really knew or understood why exactly, but he created such realistic illusions, some classmates still believed that a two headed crocodile was hiding in his backpack, which was how he kept anyone from stealing anything from him. How a child with that type of power would be appealing to them, I don't know, but now, he was supposed to be a ransom. But, for what?

Hachiro hissed, "Come any closer and he dies."

Naruto growled, "Give it up. You're gonna die, bastard!"

Hachiro's hand slacked as he laughed and his captive started to yell randomly.

"RAH! RAAAAHH! -" Hinaru yelped through his gag for no reason.

His hand flew to the child's mouth. "Shut up you littl-OW!"

That last part was because Hinaru'd bitten him in the middle finger hard enough to dislocate the centre joint. He dropped the kunai, which Nijen grabbed and set himself free. Once he was up, he cut Hinaru quickly, while Hachiro started to suck on his finger. When they were about to run, Hachiro grabbed them both by the collars of their shirts.

"Oh no you don't!"

What he didn't notice was the one thousand Hokage shadow clones wielding a fiery look on their faces descending upon him, and a nonchalant Neji approaching from behind. Sasuke was the only one smiling at him from in front, waving. Neji tapped Hachiro's shoulder.

"Ahem."

Hachiro turned, while Neji pointed above, smiling at him. When he looked up, Neji stepped back smoothly, waving him a small farewell and mouthing "Goodbye" as he went out of the Naruto zone, and-

"Uzumaki Naruto Two Thousand Combo!"

Now, the jutsu is normally performed with 999 shadow clones. There was one left over, after Hachiro was practically defeated, flying down several feet to the ground, the last shadow clone simply-

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

Ouch.

Anyways, he found his way back to Kumo. With constipation, of course, but he found his way.

"That was..." Sasuke started, holding back a grin.

"Yeah, it was nothing!" Naruto brushed himself off.

"Hilarious!" Neji completed, unable to stifle his laughter along with Sasuke any longer. Okay, if both Sasuke AND Neji are laughing, it's a sign of a zombie apocalypse. Oh, wait, that already happened. Nevermind.

Naruto frowned, but recovered seconds later. "I haven't used that technique in, like, FOREVER!"

Problem was, Sasuke and Neji were too busy cracking up to notice Dai getting up weakly and taking the children with a hand clamped on each of their mouths. He'd been wearing a breastplate with padding on the inside and outside that resembled his natural body shape, anticipating the Eight trigrams sixty-four palms attack beforehand. Most of Neji's strikes near his heart and vital organs had been softened, if not completely stopped. Dai was still injured, but for the most part, he could move.

He bounded through the trees and didn't look back.

Naruto looked around for the kids, but didn't see them. "Where's Hinaru?"

Neji turned around, "And Nijen?"

Sasuke frowned at the sun. "I'm late for a meeting with the Hokag- oh wait, Lady Tsunade's retired, the current Hokage is-aww shit."

Naruto grinned wildly. "THAT'S RIGHT! Hokage as of two months ago! So what'd you want?"

"A mission." Sasuke muttered. "Dobe."

"First, about the mission thing, no, you've just gotten back from that other one grammy Tsunade gave you when she was teaching me the ways of the HOKAGE!" Naruto striked a pose, and pointed at the sun powerfully with his eyes closed and a serious expression on his face, and the continued normally, "And Sakane's been BROODING ever since! She's just like you, ya know? Oh, and BTW, it's Dobe-SAMA from now on!"

Sasuke had to smile. Or smirk. They both work. "Thank you, for nothing, uh, Hokage-dobe-sama. But, Sakan-"

"Sakura-chan sometimes brings her to our old training grounds to practice with Hinaru and Nahina," He leaned into his ear, "I think she likes Neji's kid."

Sasuke didn't flinch. They had yet to create a byaku-sharingan, except for on that NarutoSD spin-off, and maybe it would be possible... WHO WAS HE KIDDING, HE WAS EXTREMELY ANGRY! His daughter was too young! He was about to yell it all out when a quiet voice broke through.

"Naruto." Neji said urgently. "The children... They..."

Naruto blinked.

"They're gone. They've disappeared." he said bitterly. He turned on his Byakugan and searched the area.

Naruto blinked again. Then he yelled out. Loud.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Naruto looked just about ready to rip his own hair out. "Where'd they go?"

Neji saw the back of a large man jumping through the trees. "Kumo." Neji snarled, looking at the spot where Dai had been passed out on minutes ago.

Neji was about to go after them, but Sasuke thought better of it. After cussing him out, Naruto accepted his plan. But Neji thought better of HIS plan and they decided to head back to where Tenten and Hinata were for some extra help.

When they arrived, they were greeted with a slightly red-eyed Hinata, sleeping Shikamaru, flower-picking kids, and a chattering Ino at a restless, pacing Tenten who'd been the one to see them first. As soon as Neji emerged from the trees, she'd hugged him tight, arms wrapped tightly around his torso, and when she finally pulled away, her eyes were sparkling with tears.

"Tenten-" Neji began.

"I know. They took him." she sniffled.

Neji was almost to tears himself, and Hinata'd fallen over in Naruto's arms and they both collapsed in sobs, with Nahina in between their arms.

"It's just," a tear spilled over her left eye, soaking her lashes, "I wanted to be the best I could be to Nijen. And the baby."

Neji clutched her close to his heart.

"You were. It wasn't-" his voice faltered, "It wasn't your fault."

"Bu-but, he's gone!" she cried into his chest.

Neji placed his chin atop her head. A tear silently slid down his cheek as he held her. "I know. I know."


	5. Chapter 5 Marriage?

Pre-notes:

(1)-This is set in the future, when Naruto is Hokage, so there are new Kage, so Raikage and such.

(2)-I felt like putting in all of their official titles in there, to show their last names. Although, I'm not sure if I wrote them correctly.

(3)-Grandfather in Japanese.

"So, this is what we'll do?" Shikamaru questioned his own plan.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered simply.

"Really? My plan? I mean, you guys could obviou-"

"Shut up, Shikamaru and repeat the frickin' plan."

They were all collected at a table, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, and Sakura, and Shikamaru had this plan.

The angry fathers and mother will be a decoy (much to Naruto and Neji's disappointment) and will go straight to the gates of the village hidden in the clouds to express their great anger.

When that happens, two teams will sneak in as tourists or something in a disguise.

Now, after they've stolen their way in, they'll find where their children are being held captive and, basically, break them out.

"And we'll do the plan when night falls." Shikamaru said simply, "We'll leave after lunch-"

"AT ICHIRAKU'S!"

"-right, at ichiraku's, and probably arrive right after sundown. You'll have a reason for arriving so late, since Tenten here's-"

"KNOCKED UP!"

"-right, knocke-"

"SHUTUP NARUTO!"

"-okay, uh, let's says she's with child. Now, can we eat lunch now?"

After about one bowl of ramen for everyone but Naruto (he had about eight) they set out. Since Naruto was Hokage, they had leave to do anything they wanted, but Kakashi was left in charge of the village.

Outside of the hidden village of the clouds, Neji and Tenten and Hinata dressed in Hyuuga robes to support the fact that they were really there for Hyuuga children and Naruto went with his "me-Hokage-bow-down-to-my-all-powerful-awesomeness" look.

"Now," Shikamaru prompted them, "Do not resort to violence when you're in there. They already know that you're ninja, being Hyuuga and the Hokage and 'weapons-mistress-tokubetsu-jōnin' type people and all, but they will probably kill you if you attack them." Then he sighed. "Why'd I let Ino drag me into this? Troublesome."

They nodded, and in Ten's case, fumed.

So they entered the gates. And the teams outside waited for the signal, being a kunai shot into the woods where they were hiding, courtesy of Tenten.

And they waited. And waited. And waited. Then, the signal came! They thought. It was just a squirrel with a stick. And waited. And waited. Once the signal had come, they were all asleep.

Now, I'd tell you the details of the plan, but it'd failed miserably. Shika and Ino were caught before they could even step anywhere near the village by a returning ninja, and the second Sasuke activated his sharingan in front of the guards, they called up the Hokage (being Naruto, ruining the entire plan) to deal with it. (Stupid Uchiha.)

So, well, they all found their way into an interesting place.

A hotel. With soaps the shape of clouds and "summer rain" scented shampoo, little white chocolates behind your pillows, and blue walls with white furniture. They were guests. Even if they tried to kill some of the Kumo shinobi. Then again, they tried killing them back but still.

"What the hell." Sakura sighed, as she fell onto the cottony sky blue sheets of her and Sasuke's room. "Let's hope that the kids are alright. Who knows when we'll be able to get home. I don't even think I want to go home."

The sight of a shirtless Sasuke in only a towel emerging from a hot shower encouraged that thought.

They'd left the kids with their teammates, or at least the ones who hadn't come. So basically, Choji, Shino, Lee, and Kiba. And Sai. Never forget Sai. By morning, Sakane, Nahina and the twins'll be talking about food, bugs, youth, dogs, and... I don't even want to think about what Sai'll teach them.

Hinata rapped on their door. When Sakura yelled 'YES?' she said, "Sakura-chan? Sasuke-kun? We're to go to the fifth Raikage's home for dinner at seven. I'll be seeing you there, don't be late!" through the door. (1)

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other as the smaller woman's footsteps got quieter and quieter. "The... Fifth Raikage? Why?"

"Beats me. But I'm hungry. Let's get dressed." Sasuke said, adjusting the towel on his waist slightly.

...

Neji was on the edge of the fluffy cloud-like bed with Tenten, who was brushing his hair earnestly. Hinata knocked the door.

"The doors open!" Tenten yelled slightly.

The smaller Hyuuga came in and bowed. "Neji-nii-san. Tenten-nee-chan. We're invited at seven at the Raikage's home at seven. Dress nice." she smiled weakly. "Goodbye." and she left, closing the door behind her.

Neji turned to look at Tenten.

"Awesome!" Tenten smirked proudly as she untangled Neji's silky black hair.

Neji winced as the brush met a particularly tight knot. "We should be getting ready. Ow!"

"When I'm done!" she said impatiently.

Neji kind of smiled.

...

Hinata went on and alerted Shikamaru and Ino next and tapped their door. They didn't answer, but some... sounds came through the door to cause Hinata to blush wildly. She wrote a note to them and yelled out awkwardly, "SEVEN O'CLOCK!"

The noises stopped for a moment, then resumed later on when Hinata was supposedly gone.

...

She headed back to her husband in their room, sleeping. She tiptoed to the washroom. There, she took a shower. But Naruto woke up and walked in to pee. And Hinata was feeling quite... Ino-ish. "Naruto? Hokage-san? Did you shower yet?"

"No... Why?"

Hinata smirked. "Come on in here. You must shower."

...

At seven, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto and his wife Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata arrived at the Raikage's house, followed by their accomplices, starting with the prodigious Hyuuga Neji and his wife, weapons mistress of Konoha, Hyuuga Tenten. Then after, the also prodigious backstabber Uchiha Sasuke, with the student of the great Tsunade, Uchiha Haruno Sakura. And finally, the strategist, Nara Shikamaru, and the special kunoichi Nara Yamanaka Ino. (2)

"Welcome!" said a tall burly man in a white suit. He was about fifty years old, as shown by the grey hair atop his head and wrinkles not unlike Jiraya's had been. Unlike Jiraya, he seemed friendly, and un-perverted, which was odd considering the circumstances, and that's what went through Shikamaru and Neji's mind as they were led into the dinner hall of the large home.

"Now, I'm pretty sure as to why you're here." the Raikage said, taking a seat at the head of the table as everyone else settled in. "But before we get to that, let's introduce ourselves. I am Shou Haru Himura, fourth Raikage. I already know your hilarious Hokage, Naruto-san over here, his wife, the beautiful Hinata-san, her cousin Neji-san, and his charming wife Tenten-san, but who might you all be? I've heard of the last of the Uchiha-haha, well, not anymore, but I'm not sure of the rest of you all."

Sasuke smirked, then Sakura stood and gave a warm smile and stood to shake the man's hand, saying, "Haruno- I mean Uchiha Sakura, Raikage-sama."

He accepted the hand, and looked to Sasuke, who also stood and shook his hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Raikage-sama."

They took a seat and Ino introduced for the both of them.

"Nara Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru, sir, and might I say, I love your home! I've been talking to Shikamaru about a chandelier..."

...and with that the small talk began. Somehow they talked about chandeliers, paint colors, and eventually child's rooms and children.

"Nahina's favourite color is purple, she's always picking out flowers with Ino's kids!" Naruto said.

"Oh, my twin girls Inshi and Shanno are just darling! They're always helping out with the flower shop back home and taking care of the deer." Ino bragged.

"They remind me of my granddaughter, Kyo. Speaking of..." Shou wrote a note to a servant and whispered something in his ear, responded with a brief "hai".

After dinner, as they had just been ready to leave once dessert was served, Shou announced, "I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" not unlike Naruto.

The doors opened and revealed Nijen calm and collected, and Hinaru wearing a smile. They weren't being used for kekkai genkai. Considering their black tie and rose-in-between-their-teeth type of getup, Shou wanted one of them to be the future husband of his granddaughter, who stood between them, brown hair in a high hair bun (and several strands sticking out) and clad in a pink prissy dress, not fitting her tomboyish smirk. She seemed to have gained friendship with the two.

When Nijen and Hinaru saw their parents, they had different reactions. Nijen ran up to his parents and gave them a big hug and started to tell them about their adventures with Kyo, while Hinaru said goodbye to Kyo and blushed when she returned it with a smile, before he walked quietly and timidly towards Hinata.

"I apologize for the kid-napping, but I've been taking great care of them, and I wasn't sure your reaction to asking if one of them is to be Kyo's future husband, like an arranged marriage."

Neji and Hinata snapped their heads up at the latter two words.

"Arranged... Marriage..." Neji's eyebrow twitched.

Those two narrowly dodged an arranged marriage (WITH EACH OTHER) several years ago, thanks to Hiashi and the Elders. But, after some crying and weeping on Hinata's (and a little on Neji's) part, he conceded in letting them marry who they wanted to.

Hinata looked to her son, who was glancing at Kyo with a lovesick look in his eyes, and smiled. "I agree."

Naruto looked at his wife like she was crazy. "WHAT? NO. No no no no no no no!"

She elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't you see how happy he is?"

Naruto looked at his son, who looked hopefully at the Raikage.

Naruto looked back at his wife and smiled. "Things could change for him. He could meet someone else. When I was a kid, I never realized that you were the one for me and always raised Sakura up. But here we are now. I dont know, because this just looks like a childish crush."

Hinata stared into those bottomless blue orbs that he calls his eyes. "But, my love for you, that started out as a childish crush. And now, look." she pulled him into her arms. "I've got you."

Naruto smiled and hugged her tight. "Alright, but this isn't etched in stone yet. We gotta tell Shou." he turned to the Raikage. "Hinaru and Kyo will marry!"

Shou bowed in embarrassment and slight shocks and apologized, "I was hoping the one with the Hyuuga kekkai genkai."

Tenten and Neji looked at him in shock, then turned to a wide-eyed Nijen.

"I don't wanna. And, and Hinaru told me that he loved Kyo! And, and..." Nijen blushed, "I like another girl."

Tenten looked at Sakura and Sasuke, who shrugged in unison.

"Son," Neji started, "you don't have to do this."

Shou cleared his throat. "Oh, but he does. Otherwise I could start war with Konoha."

Kyo yelled out, "No Jiisan!" (3)

Shou scolded her, "Quiet, Kyo. If it comes to that, I will start war. You will marry Nijen."

Nijen was near crying. "A-alright."

Neji was on his case the second the word came out of his mouth, "Son, are you-"

"It's for the peace of our two villages." Nijen smiled blearily. "Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Sakane placed her fingers on the wooden table of Inshi and Shanno's house.

She was thinking about Nijen again, even if her friends didn't know of it. Shanno was too busy braiding Inshi's longer hair, her younger brother Itako was playing cook with Nahina, and she was quiet, elbow on wood, face in palm, staring at her hand.

It was the same hand that Nijen would always hold, whenever they were going to train. She, Nijen, and Inshi were all on the same team, with Lee-sensei leading them on their missions. They were the perfect team, almost better then that of their own sensei's former team, consisting of Nijen's parents. They surpassed many other teams in teamwork and discipline. No one fought, and everyone was friends. That was why Inshi and Nijen were her best friends.

Nijen was quiet. He didn't say much, but he radiated an air of warmth, and he wasn't cocky, even if he possessed great skill. Inshi was the glue that held them all together. She would mend everything, and if she got into a fight, she knows just how to make peace in her own lazy way, and make them all friends again. They rarely had quarrels, and odd Lee-sensei would always cheer them up on bad days.

She wondered where her parents were right now. And her teammate. Shanno called her over to do her hair and Sakane sighed. "Oh well."

...

The travel back to Konoha was quiet. Well, at least for Nijen and his parents.

When they got home, the boy sulked and went into his room. Neither Neji nor Tenten bothered the child.

"Oh Neji," Tenten sighed, closing the space between her and her husband, "He's miserable because of fate!"

Neji laughed. "Don't mock me."

She smirked, then sighed. "I don't know. He's not happy."

He clutched her hands and looked her in the eye. Then he took the finger that her ring rested on and kissed it. "Neither was I when Hiashi-sama and the elders decided to match me up with Hinata-sama." he smiled. "In the end, I had you, my one love."

She frowned, looking at her belly, which had slightly grown.

He laughed a rare laugh. "Okay, one love isn't a good word."

Suddenly, Nijen opened the door. "Hey ma! Dad! Can I go train with Lee-sensei?"

The couple looked at each other.

"You, WANT to train with, with Lee." Neji repeated.

The child nodded.

Tenten sighed. "Go on." She sat in a chair as the door shut behind him. "Lee."

Neji nodded. "How can the kid live with him?"

She shook her head, smiling. "The same way we used to." she kissed him on the cheek. "He fell in love."

Neji smirked. "Actually, that has nothing to do with dealing with Lee."

Tenten pushed him over, onto their sofa, and walked in front of him, saying, "Hey, that's no way to talk about your best friend!"

He replied smugly, "Last time I checked, you were my best friend."

She smiled. "I hope not. I kind of thought that I was more."

...

"Hey Sakane!" Nijen yelled across the park.

His black haired friend turned around in shock. "Nijen!"

Then, right before he was gonna pull his female companion into a hug, Lee appeared between them, and he found himself wrapping his arms around his sensei's left spandex-clad leg.

"NICE TO SEE YOU IN ALL YOUR YOUTHFUL GLORY AGAIN NIJEN!"

Sakane sighed as Nijen fell over on his butt in embarrassment.

Lee picked Sakane up and placed her on his shoulders and letting out a hand to Nijen, he offered, "Let's go out for curry!"

...

"Neji?"

"Hmm?" he sighed, hearing his wife's gentle voice stirring him from his pre-mission nap.

"Nijen is going to Old Lady Sansho's for some curry of life with Lee."

"That is marve-WHAT?"

...

"EAT, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Lee announced, as Ranmaru placed a plate in front of the three of them.

He had grown up to be a fine young man, his red eyes warm and hair up in a high ponytail. It has been years since Old Lady Sansho died, and in that time Karashi had gotten married, had three children who now work with their "Ranmaru-nii-san", and gotten old. But not old enough to give up on the curry of life.

"Lee-sensei," Sakane questioned, poking at her curry.

"Yes, Sakane-chan?" Lee said, whilst chewing.

She popped a spoonful of the dark mixture into her mouth as one of Karashi's daughters poured them water. "Why did you take us he-HOTHOTHOT!" she swallowed down the water, panting at the heat. Then, staring at the plate with newfound interest and strength, she started eating all of the curry.

Nijen poked at it with his spoon gingerly, then licked the curry off of it. He savoured, and then, took a full bite. And just like his father had years ago, he passed out.

"Oi, Sensei," Sakane said calmly, chewing steadily, "Nijen passed out."

Lee looked over the table at his student and shook his head, laughing. Ranmaru and Karashi were laughing from their view in the kitchen.

Ranmaru said in his deep post-pubescent voice, "Just like Neji-san."

...

On their way back, Nijen met his mother and father while they were at the market with none other but the Hyuuga Leader and Hinaru.

"Hi!" Hinaru waved, running over to his friends. "Where's Inshi and Shanno?"

Sakane shrugged. "Eh. Flower shop?"

Hinaru nodded and smiled, then acknowledged Lee. "Good afternoon Lee-sama."

Lee, smiling brightly replied with something that sounded like the work youth being repeated three times in a row.

"Nijen!" Neji called. "Where'd you go off to?"

Tenten nodded.

"I passed out!" Nijen smiled, unknowing.

His mother chuckled. "Yes I know hon. You also did when you ate that whole jalapeño pepper by yourself."

Neji smiled at his wife and son.


	7. Chapter 7 timeskip

A/N: INTRODUCING A TIMESKIP! I just had to. :3

Enjoy.

...

Years went by with the impending marriage inching closer and Nijen didn't tell anyone a word. Until it happened.

...

"Nijen, a word, please." Lee called him over.

They were well into their teens, seventeen years old, and Lee was already in his late thirties. Their sensei didn't look any older though, not outgrowing that wretched green jumpsuit. Nijen had grown taller, only a couple inches shorter than his father. His hair was also long, like his father's, but closer to chestnut brown like his mother's. His hitai-ate sitting on his forehead, his usual attire consisted of a white sleeveless top, with a maroon trim on the edges, and similar capris as those of his mother's, in dark grey. His trademark jutsu was Kaiten, but with a few modifications so that he could shoot opponents dead on while spinning. His right arm from the elbow down was wrapped in bandages. He and his team were all Chuunin (besides Lee, who was Jounin).

"Hai, Lee-sensei."

"Nijen," the older nin hissed through his front teeth, "have you... The... The raikage requested that you were to..." Lee breathed in slowly, and calmed his beating heart. "You're to marry soon. You, Sakane, and Inshi will head to the Lightening Country in a few days as a cell. We are to stay there for two months before the marriage. Your parents will join us later. I presume you already know about this?"

Nijen paled. It's been five years since his last encounter with the Raikage. "H-hai. Does mom and dad know abou..."

"Both of them are currently on missions in the Sand. Democratic business really, helping them set up some programs, exchange students, they should return soon."

"I know where they are," the boy said again, "but do they know?"

Lee sighed. "Gaara-ku-I mean, sama should've told them, but he's a very busy man."

Nijen nodded stiffly. It's been a long time since he's seen Kyo as well. "Um, why do Sakane and Inshi have to come?"

"For courage, Nijen-kun." Lee smiled at his student. "What I really wanted to talk to you about was... Telling your... Teammates."

The boy nodded. "I'll... I'll be sure to invite them."

Lee shook his head. "That's not what-!"

"I'll do it." Nijen whispered.

...

"Hokage-sama!" Sakura burst through the doors, greeted by blue eyes and blond hair. "Hokage-sama!"

Naruto looked up from his paperwork. "Oi, Sakura-chan! You don't have to call me Hokage-sama-"

"Sakane's gone," Sakura said, eyes red with tears. "She's gone. She left a note saying, saying-" she snuffled, "Sasuke is on a visit to Neko-baa-chan so he didn't see her and I was at the market! I thought that she was training, she, she-"

The woman broke out sobbing before him. "I've-L-looked e-e-evverr-r-yehrre!"

Naruto's face went grim. "Everywhere?"

She nodded.

He sighed, then shuffled through his list of ninja to send. "Send in Team Lee."

She only snuffled and ran out to retrieve the rest of her daughter's team.

...

"So, our objective is to locate Sakane-chan!" Lee said youthfully.

"Kay." Inshi murmured, popping her bubblegum.

Nijen nodded. None of them knew that she was where they had least expected her to be.

...

"One more, pops!" called out the teen. "Miso this time."

"Got it, Sakane-chan. But hey, aren't you supposed to be training?" old man Ichiraku asked.

"Mnnggh," she grunted, "I don't need no training! I'm an Uchiha, I can do it!"

Ayame frowned at the girl. She was quite careless today, rivalling the Hokage in the amount of ramen she had consumed.

"Anything troubling you?" she asked meekly.

The girl shook her head, then stopped herself. "Well, it kinda started with my dad- everything starts with my dad, doesn't it, huh? Well, he's so annoying, and he never listens and he, ohh!" She slammed her fist onto the counter, burying her face into her right hand. "He's never around! Me and Itako never see him! Even if Hokage-sama told him to take a break, he still left to visit that cat lady!"

Ayame nodded. "My father never leaves, he's always here for me, but my mother," she sighed, "fifteen years ago when I was seven, she went out to visit a friend. But I didn't know that that friend was an ex looking for revenge."

"Oh no..." Sakane said.

"She never came back. I miss her." The older woman looked at Sakane's face, and smiled. "But don't worry about it! You're not gonna be like that!"

Sakane looked at her. "He's visiting an old cat lady. Of course not."

Ayame brushed her off, "what else were you saying?"

The girl ran a hand through her black hair. She had it cut short, like a boy's, just to infuriate her father. She was quite rebellious. Her green eyes had almost created the sharingan, but only for a few moments. Her outfit was made up of shorts a couple inches above the knee, the colour of her hair, and a dark top like her mothers, with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Her shoes were like her mother's, almost boots. With her arm protecters on for safety, she could do any fire style jutsu. She usually had her hitai-ate around her neck.

"Nijen, he, he, ohh!" Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "He's getting married. To some girl I didn't even know existed!"

Ayame looked at her, amazed. "Wait up, that shrimp got a girlfriend?"

"Ayame-Chan, he is not a shrimp!"

"Do you want me to call him a lobster?"

Sakane sighed. "Whatever he is, he definitely isn't mine. He invited me to his wedding, and... Ugh."

The brunette looked her over. "Do you feel feverish? Does your heart skip a beat when you think of him?"

"Not.. Well... Yes."

"Hmm..." Ayame thought. "Go to the wedding. You've got nothing to lose right?"

Sakane nodded. "I guess..."

Just then, her cell found her.

"Sakane-chan," Inshi yawned, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder. She was taller than Sakane, and shorter than Nijen. Her long hair reached up to her hips, always in a high ponytail, her black eyes aways calculating. She donned several blue barrettes. Her hair was pulled back as usual, and she wore a dark green Chuunin vest over a long sleeve black top like Shikamaru and dark grey capris with the blue shinobi sandals. Her hitai-ate was tied to her right leg. "Where were you?"

Sakane smiled to herself, looking at her sensei and teammates. "Just... Here."

...

Two days later, the four man cell departed from the village.

"Bye Inshi!" her sister called out. "See ya at the wedding!"

Naruto yelled, "I'll be seeing you four later!"

Sakane smiled at her Godfather, and ran ahead. "Let's go team!"

Lee scrambled behind her. "Sakane-chan! Wait!"

...

At the Village, they were greeted by Kyo. "Nijen-san, Konnichiwa. This is..."

Nijen smiled at the girl. Her straight brown hair was up in a ponytail, going up to mid-back, parted at the side, a single streak of orange running on the side of her head, appearing on the back of her ponytail. She was clad in a casual shinobi attire, light blue tank top with black tights and a Kumogakure flak jacket. On her back was a katana, and bandages covered her arms.

"This is my team, Kyo-san. Sakane, and Inshi."

Kyo flashed them a grin, saying, "well, welcome, Uchiha-san, Nara-san."

"How did you-"

"I'm the Raikage's granddaughter. I know everything." Kyo looked to the sky, in thought. "So... How's Hinaru?"

"Fine. He'll come in a couple weeks." Inshi answered.

The brunette gave a smirk. "That bastard," turning on her heel, she announced, "I'll give you guys a tour of the place. Come on if you don't wanna get left behind!" And she ran.

The three looked at each other.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" Sakane screamed, smiling. She likes this girl.

A/N: YAY TIMESKIP! Okay, so I now have a new updating schedule! This story gets updated every month on the seventh. Next month though, I might not be able to update on time because I'm going on an overnight trip with my grade, and no computers or cellphones allowed :( I might update early next Month.

Au Revoir, mes Amis!


End file.
